


The King and the Devil

by Quinny_555



Series: You Should See Me in a Crown [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, But He's Not Crazy, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Gen, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Sam Winchester Hears Lucifer in His Head, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you thought you could stop Destiny with one preemptive move?" Lucifer hissed at the back of Sam's mind. He could see why the Devil was always portrayed as a snake in mythology.





	The King and the Devil

Dean Winchester walked through the portal to Hell, searching for his brother. Sam had told him where he had scattered the portals accessible to humans all around the country so that Dean could enter Hell from anywhere. It was like having a safe house in every state… accept it was Hell. Sam was usually in his ‘chambers’ at this time of day, so Dean headed there. He could hear screaming in the distance, but opted to ignore it; no demon deals with innocent people meant not innocent souls in Hell. Of course, there were demons who were not cool with the whole ‘no deals’ thing and tried to continue in secret, but they were usually caught before they could take it very far. Dean had never seen it himself, but he heard the demons talk about his brother’s ruthlessness. He finally made it to the large doors that separated his brothers living space from the rest of Hell. 

Sam finished tying the tie around his neck, straightening out his suit. His room and the connecting bathroom and living room were not something he would have necessarily picked out for himself, but the higher ranking demons insisted that his room be luxurious. He wanted it plain, but he was overrode and they decorated in rich reds and browns. He heard the doors behind him open and knew that it was Dean. No demon would open the door without at least nocking first; his brother had no such qualms. He was about to turn and greet him when a sharp pain coursed through his head. It was like when he got visions, but  _ so much worse _ . He dropped to his knees, gripping his skull as his life depended on it. He vaguely heard Dean call his name, but he was gone. He could only focus on the voice flooding his head. It was so  _ loud.  _

_ “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,”  _ it said.  _ “You thought you could stop destiny with one preemptive move? Oh no, there is no stopping destiny.”   _

“What are you?” Sam grunted. 

_ “I'm your other half, Sam.”  _ and he realized what that meant. 

“No, you can't…” He cried out as another lance of pain went through his skull. 

_ “Don't worry, Sam, I'm not out... yet.”  _

“Sammy!” Dean yelled, gripping the fabric of his brother's expensive suit. Sam was muttering under his breath and Dean hadn't seen him like this since he was having visions. Demons burst through the doors at Dean’s yell, ready to defend their King. 

“What happened?” The woman barked. 

“Do I look like I fuckin’ know what happened?” Was Dean's response. 

“Dean,” Sam gasped, “I need to get out of here.” Sam wasn't even finished with his sentence before Dean had all but picked up his giant of a brother. 

“Where are you going?” The other demon demanded, eyes flashing black. 

“Earth,” Dean said. 

“You can't just-” 

“If you try to stop me I won't hesitate to kill you.” That gave the demon pause. Both stepped aside and Dean grappled his barely coherent brother through the Earth portal. They came out the other side onto an abandoned playground. Sam gasped as if he could only just now breath. 

“The first seal has been broken.” Sam managed. “And we need to find out who did it,” 


End file.
